The Return to Darkness
by CometRider40
Summary: Delve into the story of the prince of equestria, comet rider. see his past and see how he must get through the tragedy that comes ahead. Rated M for later chapters
1. Teaser

_The Return to Darkness_

**Authors notes: Hey everypony. I will be slow at updating chapters and I am kinda new, but I hope that I can be a good fanfic writer. This is a teaser for my own MLP story featuring my own OC pony, Comet Rider. If you want to be in the story some way or another then just ask me. Oh and this will be rated M for later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: (I do not own MLP FIM or any of the characters. It would be weird if I did)**

_*It was a dark day in Equestria. The god of disharmony Discord has returned from his stone imprisonment and has decided to rule over all of Equestria once more._

_The only hope left is the son of Princess Luna and the captain of the royal guard spirit riser, The Element of Honour Comet Rider. _

_But this day will end badly for the young prince, for even if he and the Mane Six defeat Discord, darkness and betrayal lay ahead.*_

**(Short I know, but I will get better at this and his relationship with the characters will be explained in flash backs. This is only the teaser after all. So stay tuned^^)**


	2. The Return of Discord

**Authors notes: well here is my first chapter, I hope you all like it. I will post my wix link at the end of this chapter if you want to see my characters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP FIM or its characters. I only own comet rider.**

_The Return to Darkness_

Chapter 1

The Return of Discord

_It all started as a normal day in Canterlot. The royal guards were patrolling as usual and the Princess of the day, Princess Celestia was sitting on her throne awaiting the next letter from her student Twilight Sparkle._

_Celestia's POV_

*I had really thought it was a slow day today. I hoped that my student would reply back soon. As I pondered a bit, I looked to see one of my guard approaching*

"Your majesty, I have grave news to report. Very grave indeed"

*Sensing the tone of voice he gave which gave off a bad sense to it, I would look at him and reply* "Yes? What is it? "

*He looked up with me with some fear* "Discord has returned"

*My eyes widened and I stood up quickly before walking towards him* "Send a message to my student and go alert Comet" *He nods then leaves me alone. How much has changed since the time of Nightmare Moon's return. I then thought how my dear nephews and niece came to be*

_No one's POV, 18 years ago,_

*It was a stormy night that day. The sealing of Nightmare Moon hadn't lasted the full thousand years. She had somehow returned from the moon and had tried wreaking havoc, but due to her early return her power was greatly reduced. She was captured and held in a cell. Six long months passed as many ponies treated her badly. Today would be different*

_Unknown POV_

*I had been patrolling the cell of nightmare moon. Her usual loudness was quiet today so I decided to pay a visit to her. As I walked inside I noticed she was lying down quite sad and lonely. I then decided to sit in front of her cell and look at her* "You have been very quiet lately Nightmare.*

*She raised her head, her alluring dark blue eyes gazing upon me* "I have nothing to be loud about guard. Why do you approach me?"

*At this I would smile gently and then reply with*I thought that maybe you'd like somepony to talk to. No one deserves to be all alone. Least of all you"

*Her face showed a puzzled expression as she then sat up slightly, tilting her head* "May I ask of your name guard?"

*I would smile gently at her and bow my head in respect* "My name is Spirit riser. And I am the captain of the royal guard"

**Authors notes: well I think that's enough for now. Don't worry those who want to see some clop, my next chapter will involve Spirit and Nightmare making comet and his siblings. It will also finish off this flashback. Till then, *holds out hoof* brohoof**

**Url for wix: comet-rider**


	3. The Birth of Honour

**Authors notes: hi again. Um I will try to make this chapter longer that the first chapter but no promises. And I noticed the link I put didn't work. Sorry about that. Clop in this chapter. I will give a warning before it happens though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP FIM or any characters here except my two own characters Spirit Riser and Comet**

_Chapter 2_

_The Birth of Honour_

_No Pov_

_*Two months has passed since Spirit Riser and Nightmare Moon met. Over time they slowly grew closer, Nightmare even asking Spirit to call her Luna. Deep inside Spirit knew he was falling in love with her. Today he would tell her how he feels. Walking to the cell he saw Celestia speaking with Nightmare; Nightmare had a light blush on her cheek as she told her sister something, but stopped talking once she noticed spirit was in the room*_

_Nightmare Moon's POV_

*I would see my dear friend spirit enter the cell. I covered my face with one of my wings to hide the blush on my cheek, waiting for it to die down*

*My dear sister Celestia looked at me with the kind and gentle face she normally made when I was still Princess Luna*"I will leave you both alone dear sister. I hope you will think about what we spoke of" *as I nodded, she then left the room and left me alone with spirit*

"Hello to you again dear friend, how art thou today?" *My heart seemed to race as I saw his beautiful glowing sapphire eyes. How they glistened in the light and shone like the clear blue waters of the lakes of Equestria*

*With a smile he would say* "Well Luna, I have been promoted to the captain of the royal guard and I am making a big decision today*

*My eyes would light up and I smiled gently at him. He had dreamed to become the captain of the royal guard for so long now. And now his dream had come true, soon I blinked a bit and tilted my head* "And what is this big decision then dear friend?"

*He would hesitate before then saying*"I am going to tell the mare I love how I feel about her, and I really hope that she will feel the same as I do"

*I would smile gently at him before saying* "Tell me about this mare that has captured your heart my dear friend, perhaps the princess of the night may assist you"

*He would smile at me and then start describing said mare* "She is a beautiful, sweet, amazing and just….. she's just the most perfect mare around"

*I would giggle a bit at how describing he was at the description he made of the mare that had captured his heart* "Well perhaps you may reveal to me her name spirit"

*he would smile even more and then walk towards me, gently taking my hooves into his, my blush showing and my heart beating faster* "It is you Luna, you are the mare that I love"

*I gasp a bit and look into his eyes, my eyes filling with tears*"O-oh S-spirit…I love you too"

*At that he would press his lips against mine, his lips was soft against my lips, I would slowly return the kiss and wrap my hooves around him*

_***Clop Alert***_

_No-ones POV_

*The kiss that spirit gave Luna continued on for a few minutes, her eyes closed as she was kissing back, deepening the kiss. The kiss then developed into a passionate wrestle between tongues, the heat of the moment causing Luna to slowly get wet. She would slowly break the kiss and then say*

"S-spirit, I-I'm in heat…..I need you….please mate with me"

*Hearing the princess say that caused the new captain to blush with a deep crimson colour. Slowly nodding he would start trailing kisses down her neck, the princess shivering with pleasure. Closing her eyes, she would run her hoof down his body, stopping between his legs to stroke his sheath slowly, earning a moan from the captain.*

*The princess would then lie on her back, spreading her back legs to reveal her soaking wet slit. Gulping a bit, Spirit would lean down and take a slow long lick up Luna's pussy lips. Luna moaned out loudly and panted softly, stroking his mane softly* "T-that's it Spirit, treat y-your dear princess right."

*He would smile at her then spread the lips and shoving his tongue into her pussy, swirling it around which in turn causes Luna to arch her back and scream out in pleasure. Licking along her inner walls had guaranteed her to cum hard, her juices spraying on his face*

*He pulled off of her and smiled, licking his lips before laying on her, rubbing the tip of his stallion cock on her royal pussy. She shivered at the feeling of this and looked up at him with wanting eye*"P-please Spirit. Put it in"

*He nods and then starts slipping his cock into her, panting at the feeling of her tight velvety walls on his cock. He kept pushing inside until he stopped at her hymen*

"Are you ready Luna?"

"Y-yes Spirit…. Please take me"

*At that, Spirit would then thrust past her hymen, holding her close when she screams out in pain, some blood trickling down from her pussy. After some time, she would slowly adjust and push against him. Seeing she was ready, he would then start thrusting into her, her eyes closed as she moans softly. She felt unbelievable pleasure from feeling the stallion she loves inside her. For him he could not believe how she felt around his cock.*

*soon she asked for him to go faster which he did, his cock moving in and out of her at a greater pace, some precum already leaking out. He then proceeds to thrust into her deeper, moving further into her depths. The pleasure for both of them was utter bliss.*

*Soon spirit was pounding away at her pussy, her walls tightening on him. She knew she was close and soon told him*

"S-Spirit. I-I'm going to cum!"

"M-me too Luna. Lets cum together"

*Soon the two lovers met their climax, Luna letting her juices spray on his cock while Spirit starts cumming in her. Spraying his hot stallion cum into her pussy and impregnating her*

***End of clop***

*Spirit pants heavily as he laid on top of her, looking into her eyes. Smiling softly he would lick her cheek. Luna returning his smile and the lick*"I love you Spirit Riser"

*He strokes her mane and smiles back at her ever so softly*"And I love you Princess Luna

_Present day_

_Unknown POV_

*I sat in my room thinking to myself on how quiet it had been since Nightmare Moon had been defeated. I would then get up and walk to a mirror and looked at the pony that stared back at me. A pony with a coat of charcoal black, a spikey mane and a straight smooth tail with a glow like the sun, eyes of sapphire that shone like a flowing river. Finally a yellow cutie mark on the flank, shaped like the symbol of honour.*

*Soon I hear a knock at the door and walk over to it, opening it and seeing one of the royal guards there*"Yes? How may I help you?"

*The guard quickly bowed to me then spoke*"Prince Comet Rider, your aunt Celestia sends word…Discord the god of disharmony has been freed"

*I would sigh a bit then nod*"tell here that I will be there to see her soon"

*The guard would nod then salute, heading back to his duties as I close the door*

*I would walk over to the balcony of my room and sit out on it. It was guaranteed to be a long day.

**(Ok sorry for the late upload but college and laziness weighed me down hehe. I will need to think up what I will do for the third chapter. Till then, peace out everypony.)**


	4. Honour is Earned, Not Bought

**Authors notes: well I'm back again. There won't be any clop for a while. I am going to have comet around more often now**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP FIM. All characters in this story are all official characters. I only own comet and a few others.**

_Chapter 3_

_Honour Is Earned, Not Bought_

_Comet's POV_

*It was getting dark outside, we would be facing discord tomorrow and I was a little worried. My mother had been easy, but discord is a god. There would soon be a knock at the door and I would tell the others on the outside to come in*

*Walking into the room were my brother and sister Star Shower and Emerald Shine. Star was a black Alicorn that looked a little like me, though she was a female and she had a long green mane with light blue highlights in it. Her eyes had a yellow glow to them and her cutie mark was a book due to her love of reading. Emerald Shine was a male Alicorn with a green coat, blue eyes like mine, a black mane that covered one eye and a cutie mark shaped like a glowing unicorn horn due to his fascination with magic and his skill in it, some called him the genius of the family*

Hey guys, what's up? *I would smile warmly to them, aside from the mane six, Emerald and Star were the only ones I could trust with my innermost feelings and my thoughts*

*Emerald looked at me with a worried look and would say* Comet, is it true that Discord is back? It isn't just an old mare's tale?

*I would sigh and shake my head and would then say* I'm afraid not Em, Discord is really back and I don't think he wants to chat *I would chuckle a bit to lighten the mood*

*Star smiled at me gently and would giggle a bit* oh comet, your such a silly filly *even though you arnt a filly

*I would raise an eyebrow to that and shrugs* well this will be easy I bet, I mean me, Twi and the others have the elements on our side *I would smile and think back to that day where me and Twi first met and how I got my cutie mark*

_12 years ago_

_Young comet's POV_

Everypony, we have a new student here today, he is our princesses' nephew, please welcome Prince Comet Rider *I would then walk into the room a bit shy, my tail covering my blank flank* um h-hello everypony

*some of the students would laugh and insult me, calling me a blank flank. One however didn't insult me, it was a violet unicorn filly with a dark violet mane with pink highlights. Like me she was a blank flank*

*the teacher would look over at her* Twilight Sparkle, would you please look after Comet while he is here? *Twilight would groan a bit and sigh, nodding*

*I would trot over to her and sit by her; she was reading a book on magic and wasn't paying much attention to anyone in the class* um h-hello, T-twilight is it? *I would rub one of my hooves a bit*

*she would nod, not moving her head up to even look at me as she keeps reading, some of the other foals insulting her, calling her a bookworm. I would look at them and shake my head a bit*

_3 Hours Later_

_Twilight's POV_

*Showing this new kid around sure was a bit boring, I wanted to just go to the library and read my books. As we reached a tree he would sit with me as i took out a book where I received a big surprise, he liked books like I did! Finally somepony that could relate to me in this place.*

What are your faviorite books then Comet? *I would smile a bit as I was starting to like this colt. He would look up at me and then say* Um w-well I love the Daring Do books and I love to read about magic

*I would smile wider, he was like me, we would discuss different types of magic and I was actually having some trouble countering some of the points he made. As we spoke, some bullys came over and stole my book putting it above me* Hey give that back!

*The bullys would laugh then look at Comet* Hey prince, don't hang out with this loser, hang with us. *I would look down as I felt like I was going to lose the one possible friend I had here*

NO!

*That one simple word caused me to jolt my head up, Comet would stand in front of me and charge a spell up* I will never abandon Twilight, she has been so nice to me and I will never turn back on her. You are bad ponies and you shouldn't do this to her, think of the honour you will lose if you bully a filly!

*I would tilt my head a bit, it would seem that Comet took honour very seriously as he would then shoot a small shock spell at the bullies when they went to attack him and me, taking the book and handing it to me he would keep shocking them, causing them to run off scared of him*

C-comet…why? *he would look at me, a gentle smile on his face as he replys with* Because your my friend Twilight *I would then gasp as I looked at his flank, there was a sword shaped cutie mark there!* Comet you have your cutie mark!

*He would then look around and see it* Oh sweet Aunt Celestia! Your right Twilight, this is so cool, I finally got my cutie mark! *he would then tackle me to the ground hugging me, giggling I would back*

Thanks for everything Twilight *I would smile at him, deciding to give him the privilege of using my nickname*

Please, just call me Twi

_Present day_

_Comet's POV_

*That day always made me happy, but the time for reminiscing is over, its time to get ready* Emerald, Star go get somewhere safe, it's time for me to kick some flank!

**Ok the element of honour will appear in the next chapter, when I finish it, it will be the first episode of the FIM series seeya all soon**


End file.
